


Reed Needs

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Gags, Gavin Has A Breeding Kink, Gavin is Hank and Connor's Pet, Handcuffs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Takes Place At Christmas, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: It's Christmas, and Hank, Connor, and Gavin have the bullpen to themselves for some hot and steamy sex.





	Reed Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it takes place at Xmas other than the fact I needed a reason for nobody to walk in on them, lol. I wrote this because I always seem compelled to work on horny one-shots when I'm trying to write serious, angst-laden, plotty fic.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Be aware that there's some mild talk about Connor experiencing body dysphoria over his stock genitalia, that he's taken control of that and uses his dick anyway (on his own terms) now that he owns a pussy component, and that Gavin has a t-dick and likes to get fucked in his front hole. Gavin also has a breeding kink and is teased about wanting to be knocked up, but it's stated that he can't actually get pregnant and wouldn't want to. If any of those things are triggers for you, you might want to avoid this fic.

"Fuck, Hank, harder!" Gavin lay spread across Hank's desk, his jeans pulled down to his ankles. Hank held one of Gavin's legs up as he thrust into Gavin's pussy, his thick cock stretching Gavin's tight hole as he thumbed his tiny little t-dick. Gavin's head was thrown back, his hands fighting against the cuffs that bound his wrists, leaving him helpless. It would be devastating for his career if anyone walked in now, but at midnight on Christmas Day the few other DPD officers on duty were either attending emergencies or home with their families. Hank, Connor, and Gavin had volunteered to work on the holiday precisely because they knew it was their one chance to fuck somewhere at the DPD other than the bathroom.

"Look at me, Gavin," Connor said, where he stood at his own desk with his hands behind his back, showing no signs of being aroused or affected by the scene in front of him. "Don't take your eyes off me. Remember who's allowing you to have this present."

"You don't fool me, Connor. I know you're sopping wet watching this," Gavin cried, the protest leaving his lips before he could think about the consequences.

"Pull out, Hank," Connor commanded, and Hank withdrew, a slight grunt escaping his lips. Gavin felt Hank's huge cock leave him, its absence a missing piece that nothing else could fill, and he knew he'd fucked up.

"Damn it, Gavin, you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Hank was rock hard, his dick glistening with Gavin's slick. "I was ready to blow my load in you."

Gavin whined as Connor circled the desk in measured strides, taking his time to get to where Gavin was still splayed out, his legs open, his pussy gaping from where Hank's huge cock had stretched him. Connor slipped two fingers inside. "A shame, Gavin. I was going to fist you with Hank's semen as lube."

"I'm—I'm sorry!" Gavin sobbed. "Please!"

Connor pulled his fingers out. "Gag him," Connor ordered. Hank nodded, and pulled a piece of cloth from the bag they'd snuck in with all the toys they needed, which he tied around Gavin's mouth. Gavin bit down on it, his dick twitching and straining for attention.

"Finish inside me, Hank." Connor pulled down his jeans and sat on the desk, parting his legs to reveal his sopping wet pussy. "He can watch and think about what he's done."

"Right." Hank chuckled as he lined himself up with Connor, and Gavin watched as Hank slipped into him, his face contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy as Connor's pussy squeezed him tight. Hank buried his face in Connor's shoulder, planting kisses on his skin as he held the android close, fucking into him with long, slow strokes.

"Hank," Connor gasped. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

"You bet," Hank chuckled, speeding up his thrusts. He bellowed as his body spasmed, and Gavin knew he'd missed out on a treat because of his big fucking mouth. Tears rolled down his face, bitter jealousy eating him up from the inside. Hank and Connor were always going to care about each other more than they cared about him. Perhaps becoming their pet had been a big mistake, but he struggled to believe that when Hank's huge cock was filling him up and Connor was sitting on his face.

Hank pulled out. "What are we gonna do about Gavin? Think he's learned his lesson?"

Connor nodded. "I believe so." He hopped off the table and gently teased Gavin's dick. "Would you like to eat Hank's cum out of me, Gavin?"

Gavin nodded. He loved the taste of Hank's cum and Connor's pussy, and it was a treat to enjoy both at once. Connor straddled him on the table, untying the knot that held the gag in place and tossing it aside. He hovered over Gavin's face, inches above his mouth and Gavin almost came when Hank's cum started to dribble out of Connor. Gavin opened his mouth and let it hit his tongue, grateful to receive this gift.

"God, you're so disgusting," Hank remarked, but there was no bite to it, and his intense blue eyes revealed the interest his dick was incapable of expressing. He sat on his chair, the furniture squeaking with the weight of him as he shifted.

Connor moved in closer and Gavin thrust his tongue into Connor's hole, licking and sucking until the android was gasping and writhing on his face. Hank had left a big load inside Connor and Gavin sucked it out eagerly, wishing it could be dripping out of him instead.

He felt three thick fingers probe his hole and he moaned into Connor's pussy as Hank penetrated him. It was a lot and yet not enough, Hank's hand moving so slowly, teasing him as Connor gasped, grinding his pussy into Gavin's face. Gavin sucked on Connor's little dick and was rewarded when Connor came, slumping onto Gavin's face to the point he thought he might suffocate. He considered his safeword but bit it back, knowing Connor's scanners would tell him long before Gavin was in any danger. He gasped for breath when Connor shifted off him, and bit his lip when Hank withdrew his fingers.

"Hank, give me my attachment. You did bring it, right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, of course," Hank said. Gavin watched Hank pull out a white plastic dick with wires hanging from it. It was thicker than even Hank's cock, and his eyes widened when he thought about taking it. He'd never seen Connor with a penis attachment, and had assumed his model was incompatible with android dicks.

With a hiss of air, Connor detached his pussy and handed it to Hank. He took the penis off the desk and put the plate in place, attaching some molex connectors, and with another hiss of air, it became a seamless part of Connor, covered with skin gel like every other part of him.

Gavin wanted to plead but he knew words would work against him now. Connor was going to fill him up, and being noisy about it wasn't going to make it happen any faster. He watched as Hank reached forward and lubed Connor up, taking his time as he ran his huge hand up and down Connor's dick, stroking him off while prepping him. Those talented, thick fingers returned to his hole, adding fresh slick before pulling out.

"You're gettin' a top tier Christmas present this year, Gav. Connor can cum for a full minute, did you know that? You'll be so full of android semen it'll be running outta you for weeks."

Gavin whined, embarrassed by his breeding kink. It wasn't like he could keep secrets from these two, and they'd latched onto how much Gavin loved it when Hank came inside him without him admitting to anything.

He scratched the thought from earlier. He _was_ loved by these two. Not the sappy, romantic, hearts-and-flowers shit that he hated anyway, but as their pet, his every need attended to whether he vocalized it or not.

When Connor's head breached his entrance, Gavin almost lost his mind. Connor's attachment was big, and he wondered if Connor had come with this ridiculous piece, his creators at CyberLife somehow thinking this was what an android with a pretty face like Connor's would be packing. Not that they'd even considered the personalities of the androids they'd built. Connor had needed to figure out his own identity after deviating, and from what they'd told him, it had taken a lot of spare parts and Hank's money until Connor finally felt comfortable in his own body.

Gavin could relate to that, and he was surprised to ever see this attachment in person. He wouldn't have been surprised if Connor had tossed it into the lake, and yet Connor didn't seem to be affected by it now, plowing into Gavin like he hadn't spent two years with genitalia that looked a lot like his. Maybe he considered the dick to be a mere strap-on now that he could change it out at will.

A strap-on he could feel through, judging from Connor's cries. Hank was getting hard again, his cock at half-mast despite his age as he watched Connor pound Gavin into the desk. Gavin closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of being stretched to the maximum as Connor split him wide open. Gavin took his own dick between his thumb and forefinger, stroking it gently as Connor thrust with the kind of regularity only an android could manage.

"Gavin!" Connor cried, and his entire body shuddered as the sound of a small pump engaged. The sound went on and on, and Gavin realized he was being pumped full of android cum. He came, the spasms of his vagina drawing the ejaculate into him like he could still get pregnant. The concept of carrying a baby scared him, and yet fantasies of such filled his porn searches.

"You like that?" Hank remarked. "I know you wanna get knocked up, Gavin. Wanna carry Connor's android baby inside you, huh? Or maybe mine?"

"Ye—Yeah!" Gavin gasped. Connor pulled out, his dick dripping with semen, and Hank gently pushed him aside. His cock was fully hard again, and he pressed inside Gavin, fucking his sloppy, wet hole as Connor's cum leaked out of him. 

"What do you think, Connor? Should we breed Gavin?"

Connor nodded. "He'd look good with a baby inside him."

"Fuck yeah," Hank moaned. "You all right, Gavin?"

Gavin nodded, too overwhelmed to form words, let alone coherent sentences. He felt complete with Hank inside him, so much so that he forgot he was at the DPD, his wrists cuffed together as Hank drove into him. Hank played with his dick as he got close, and Gavin almost screamed as Hank's cock stiffened inside him and he came inside, adding his load to Connor's.

Hank pulled out, a shit-eating grin on his face as a radio blared in the background. "Fuck, we better clean up. We're gonna have company soon. That call in Ravendale was a hoax."

Connor smiled a soft little smirk, and Gavin knew that he'd used his android abilities to lure the DPD officers away so they could share this gift.

"Are you all right, Gavin?" Connor asked as Hank unlocked the handcuffs and helped him clean up.

"Never been better," Gavin confessed. "I dunno how any of us are supposed to ever work in this office again, though. Holy shit." Gavin reached for his boxers and jeans, stepping into them with shaky legs as Connor supported him. "I think Christmas just became my new favorite holiday."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments and kudos or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
